Eevee Tf
by Ultimate-Glaceon
Summary: Another pokemon transformation from me!


"Welcome one and all to the annual eeveelution triathlon!" Yelled out a man dressed as a carny. "We have here Flash!" "The fastest jolteon in the land!" A well groomed jolteon with a bowtie on jumped onto the stage. "Jolt!" "Our next contestant is Aqua!" "The dandiest swimmer of them all!" A shiny vaporeon propelled herself upward with a bubblebeam and landed gracefully onto the stage. "Last but not least! It's Vulcan!" "The strongest flareon to ever live!" The carny exaggerated. "Come on Eve… Let's get out of here…" I said to my quite talkative eevee. "Eevee!" She replied with a nod. "Wait! We seem to be missing a contestant!" The carny shouted. "We need an eevee up her on the stage with us!" "It wouldn't be a talent show without an eevee" "Wouldn't it folks?" The croud shook their heads in response. Some even shouted we want an eevee, or bring on the eevee. "They're all nutjobs Eve…" Eve looked back to the stage. "Eve?" I tried to get a response from her. She looked up at me and said "Vee!" Then Eve looked back at the talent show. "Look Eve…" "Their powers are all exaggerated…" "Flash isnt really the fastest jolteon in the world, and Vulcan can not be the strongest flareon in Kanto…" "Sorry Eve…" I patted her head to make her feel better. "Eevee…" She looked up to me with dissapointment in her eyes. I picked her up. "Let's go look at the other stuff in this amusement park?" "Okay?" A girl that looked like she was wearing a realistic eevee costume rushed past us, it looked like she had a very expensive water stone necklace on. The girl stopped and started falling to the ground, but then a guy in a suit caught her before she hit the ground, picked her up, and started walking off. It even looked like there was a vaporeon peeking out of her cloak.  
Eve and I checked out the other activities at the pokemon amusement park. We stumbled upon this one activity called gengar toss. It was a game where you picked up a weighted gengar plush and you were supposed to throw it at a large paper target. "This looks fun Eve!" I said to her. I set her down next to a "No Gengars Past This Point" sign. I assumed that it was there so no one accidentally threw a real gengar at the target. Eve chuckled at the sign as did I. I paid a man dressed as a haunter for three tosses. I picked up my first gengar. "Oof… This is pretty dang heavy…" I started swinging it around and threw it at the target. The gengar missed the target completely and hit the backdrop. "Vee!" Eve chuckled at my miss. "Maybe ill give you a bath later…" I threatened her jokingly. Eve then hid behind the sign glaring at me. "It was a joke Eve…" I turned around and picked up my second gengar. This time a just reeled back and tossed it at the target. The gengar hit the outer ring of the target. "Well… I did do better that time…" I picked up my third gengar and reeled farther back and threw as hard as I could. The gengar hit the bullseye mark. "Congratulations!" The man in the haunter costume shouted. "Here is your prize sir…' The man handed me a charm necklace of some sort. "Have a nice day sir!" He saluted me and went back behind his booth. Which was ironically shaped like a gengar.  
"Want to go home Eve?" I asked her. Eve nodded. We started walking back towards the entrance of the park until I heard something. "You! You over there!" It sounded like the carny. I looked back over to the stage where the triathlon was taking place. The carny was pointing to me. "Come up on the stage!" "No! Im alright! Thanks!" I shouted back. "Come on young man! Get over here!" He shouted back with a grin. I sighed. "Stay here Eve…" "Ill be right back." I started walking to the stage and walked up to where the carny was. "You're quite a strapping young lad are you not?" He asked. "I guess…" I responded. "How old are ya?" I sighed once more. "Seventeen…" I responded. "Perfect!" "You are going to participate in this talent show!" "We need an eevee after all!" "You just seemed to be the perfect candidate." He told me. "W-What? I'm not an eevee though…" I spotted Eve looking at me with a frightened gaze. "We can fix that! Can't we folks?" The crowd responded with inquisitve looks and nodding. "We are going to make you an eevee!" He shouted. "You mean… Put me into a costume?" "No young man! A real eevee!" He responded grinning suspiciously. He took out what looked like a potion and sprayed it on my face. "What was that?" I asked sputtering. "That my friend… That! Is progress!" Fog sprayed across the stage. Obscuring everyone's vision. That's when I started changing. My bones cracked and shrunk. This cause me to shrink to half my size. A tail sprouted from my jeans. It was already brown with a cream colored tip. "W-What?!" I shouted in shock. My hands and feet reformed into paws, forcing me down onto four legs. The fur crawled its way throughout my body. I attempted to ease the feeling of itchiness, but I ended up collapsing. White puffs of fur sprouted from the collar of my neck. My nose became black and reformed with my mouth to become a muzzle. My ears had become elongated and pointy and my eyes were nw a deep brown. The fog cleared away leaving me a shaking eevee on the stage. Eve looked to me with fright. "Come on kid… Get up…" Flash the jolteon nudged me up onto my paws. "Isn't that amazing folks? Give him a hand!" The crowed clapped and hollered while I was scared out of my mind. After all, had I just not turned into an eevee? "I don't understand…" Flash was now twice the size of me. I was looking up to him shaking, almost tearing up. "Why me?" I asked. "Well… I'm not entirely sure." He responded. The carny picked me up and placed me beside Flash. Completing the line of the three eeveelutions. I was staring ahead of the crowd looking at Eve. Flash followed my gaze to her. "She…" "She was yours wasn't she?" He asked, careful not to upset me. "Yes…" "She wanted to be in the show…" "I guess ill have to do this for her." I said. The carny spoke up. "Alright folks! Are you ready to get started?" The crowd nodded and cheered. The curtains behind us opened up to reveal a small track course. Flash nudged me to my place on the start line as he, Vulcan, and Aqua lined up. There was a whistle, and I took off running, but then I ended up tripping over my own tail. Flash was already ahead of me, Aqua and Vulcan followed suit. I attempted to stand up, but I just fell back to the ground. I didn't even know how to walk on all fours… I saw that Flash had won the race. He came back to where I was and helped me up. "Flash… I don't even know how to walk like this…" "Don't worry about it… I don't think you'll stay like this." He responded gleefully. If im not going to stay like this. Then I may as well try my best. I cant just give up. I have to do this for Eve. I tried my best to walk to the next area. Which turned out to be a rectangular pool. "Great… Swimming…" I sighed in dissapointment. "Not entirely…" "We split into teams of two, one of us swims while the other tries to knock the other opponent off of the swimmers back" "Since you probably couldn't swim, and could very well drown… I'll swim." He and Aqua got into the water, Vulcan got on Aqua's back and I got on Flash's back. There was another whistle. Aqua took off swimming as did Flash. "Just do what comes natural young eevee!" Flash told me. A fireball shot past me as he said this. Aqua and Vulcan were behind us. I took Flash's advice. I felt energy building up at my mouth. I let the energy collect up and spat it out. A dark ball shot towards Vulcan. The ball missed him by an inch. "Good job! Keep trying!" Flash called out. Vulcan shot out a few more embers towards me. I charged up another one of those dark balls to counter them. The ball broke through the four embers and hit vulcan square in the face. He had no support behind him as he fell off into the water. Flash and I had won this event. "Our next event will be very special!" The carny announced. "If the young man loses… He and his eevee will swap places!" "Eevee becomes trainer! Trainer becomes eevee!" If I lose this next event I'll remain an eevee! I have to win it! I just have to! Flash, Aqua, and Vulcan looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. "This next event will be the cuteness contest!" Wow. Really. Now im going to have to look as cute as possible to win. I was picked up by a woman as were Aqua, Flash, and Vulcan. We were taken backstage. We were all being groomed to look as best as possible. Aqua got a bow on her head, which did look rather cute. I was given a bath. I finally know why Eve hates baths now. It makes fur extremely heavy. I was dried off quickly though and my fur was brushed down. I ended up being given a bow tie around my neck. We all walked out onto the stage once the grooming was finished. In front of us were three judges. They started discussing about us and eventually pointed to Aqua. "Aqua wins!" Yelled the carny. The carny picked me up and handed me to a girl about my age. "Paul… It's me… Eve…" "At least we can be together…"  
At least we can be together…


End file.
